A Blood Red Lie
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Deidara always thought that Tobi was an inferior ninja. However after an ambush by Anbu does Deidara realize that he may not be the sempai of the supposidly masked idiot after all. Contains Deidara, and Tobi/Madara. Plz Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A Blood Red Lie

Deidara had never had it easy. He was an outcast of his village, cursed to bare the title of an S-Class missing nin. Sure he loved his art and there was nothing more satisfing then the sound of the horrid shrieks of his victims as they too became art in the most morbid way possible.

However with every plus there must be a negative and he had plenty. He dispised the Ucihias and their damned Sharingan which he swore he would one day personally make into 'art'. He had lost his best friend and favorite debater of art, Sasori. However his pet peeve of all his wohs in life was the thing that they got to replace his Danna. The thing that was at this point screaming in his ear for the third time today.

"Sempai!" Tobi exclaimed happily, playfully jumping up and down in unrestrained anticipation as him and Deidara walked down the rugged path back to their base.

With a sigh Deidara decided not to make eye contact, "What Tobi, un?" Tobi didn't seem to notice the tone in Deidara's voice that basically wanted him to shut the fuck up.

"When we get back to the base i'm gonna take a nice hot bath!" "Uh huh...now was that so damn important that you had to almost blow my fucking eardrum out?!" Deidara snapped and hoped that Tobi would get it. Unfortunatly for Deidara Tobi just laughed and he could just feel the huge cheeky grin under that retarded mask, "Hehehe your funny Sempai."

They were traveling back from a routine scouting mission in Konoha, pretty simple stuff. They were staking out the entrance to the small village hidden in the leafs to see which ninjas were being sent out on missions in order to see who would be left to defend Konoha and the Kyuubi.

Now when Deidara means it was a simple scouting mission he meant on a physical, hands on way. He didn't mean in a mental about to lose your insanity way because if that was the mission then it was the hardest mission he ever faced and was about to fail. Nonstop questions, childish demeanor, and arrogance to his superiors were always Tobi's strong points but at this point they were probably more deadly to him then any Sharingan could ever hope to be.

Deidara hate Tobi, there was no way around it. He hated his immaturity, he didn't know shit about art, and he would easily take credit for something that he didn't do. However the worst thing about Tobi was his bright orange mask. The bastard refused to take it off even when trying to camaflouge to avoid the enemy and because of it they were spotted many times because only the sun and Tobi's mask are that bright orange.

He wondered what he was hiding behind that mask. He was sure the boy was hideous or was disfigured in some way because why else does one walk around with a basketball for a face.

Another thing that pissed him off was that Tobi had no skills. He never once saw the boy fight and it always seemed like Tobi would try to find a peaceful solution. How did he ever get into the Akatsuki when all he previously was was Zetsu's little scavanger buddy.

Why couldn't that fucking plant man be partners with Tobi. The leader said it was because Zetsu was two diffrent people which was total bullshit. He was just a talking venus flytrap with schizophrenia.

While Deidara was pondering if it would work to pretend to be a schizo in order to ditch Tobi as a partner that very same person held a hand out in front of Deidara to stop him from walking, "What the hell are you doing, un?"

Deidara's question was answered a second later as a kunai with a scroll attached was thrown at their feet, "Shit a paper bomb!" screamed Deidara as both him and Tobi dove off of the trail on diffrent sides seconds before the seemingly innocent piece of paper turned into a fiery explosion that Deidara had to admit could be considered a true work of art.

As Deidara recovered for shellshock he rapidly paced the seemingly innocent forest for any sign of their attackers. He couldn't believe he didn't sense an attack while that idiot Tobi was not only able to sense it but also may have just very well saved his life. It sickened him to be saved by a weakling such as Tobi.

Finally three masked figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere right in the middle of the newly made pothole, "Anbu, un" muttered Deidara.

Deidara decided to lay sprawled out on the forest floor away from the trail in some futile attempt that the Anbu wouldn't be able to notice him.

"We know your there Akatsuki come out and show yourself" the one hissed, obviously the female of the trio. Deidara reluctently stood up and walked back on the trail an obvious snarl on his face, "What the hell do you want, un?"

The trio seemed lifeless with their stiff stance and those masks and it made Deidara wonder how Tobi was able to appear so full of life even with that orange swivel on his face, "We have been watching you Akatsuki and we know that you have been spying on our village. We are under special orders to take you out" "Heh you can try..." was all Deidara declared as he pulled some clay from his pouch, hell bent on making one of his signature clay birds.

The Anbu readied their kunai as Deidara prayed that somewhere in the bushes Tobi was lieing in wait for an attack. However as if reading his mind the biggest Anbu operative glanced over to a nearby tree and tossed a kunai, striking it deep within the bark and causing a suprised squeak from some unknown force hiding behind it.

Deidara sighed as Tobi sadly walked onto the trail next to Deidara, ashamed of being discovered so easily. The Anbu who through the kunai gave a small chuckle, "What a pathetic ninja. He didn't even bother to mask his chakra level or even hide out of plain sight.

All the Anbu simutaneously joined in on the laughter as Deidara glared hatefuly at Tobi, "Sorry Deidara-Sempai" was all Tobi muttered with his head hung low" "You should be you little shit" was all Deidara muttered before he finished with his clay bird.

"Anyway Tobi it doesn't matter, un. For you see now all of you shall become one with my art" Deidara gave a mad laugh before tossing the little sparrow so gracefully made of clay at the opposing Anbu.

As expected the Anbu easily dodged it which is why Deidara used the distraction to make more birds. With a couple good throws his flock of clay deathbringers were off following the individual black ops.

The Anbu scattered through forest dodging and weaving with the birds close behind. Even though Deidara seemed to have the situation under control he really hoped Tobi planned on taking care of at least one of them because he couldn't keep his eye on all three.

Just then Tobi tugged on his shoulder. Adjitated that Tobi would bother him at such a crucial time he growled as he turned to the masked idiot only to see him pointing straight up, "Sempai watch out!" Tobi screamed as Deidara glanced up in fear.

The female Anbu was stealthfully able to jump right over top of their heads without them knowing and although the bird was still in pursuit of her she was able to use this to her advantage after a few hand signs "Wind style!" she screamed before breathing deep and then blowing out a huge wave of wind that pushed the bird down towards Deidara and Tobi.

Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal until he heard the smaller of the men yell out "Sound Style! Voice Possession Jutsu!" As the man screamed jutsu Deidara was almost certain that the Anbu's voice sounded just like his. This all came together as the man screamed "Katzu!" before everything went black.

Deidara had felt pain before. However as he slowly regained conciousness laying on the dusty trail after the intense explosion he was certain he never felt so much physical pain in his life. The first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes was that a a mouth was laying next to him with the tounge sticking out.

At first Deidara thought that Tobi's mask was blown off and that he was laying next to him until he realized that it was his own hand that was laying next to him. It was the same one that he had lost before and reattached, 'The stiches must of come undone. Kakuzu's gonna be pissed' he thought and then quickly got back to the more important matters at hand.

Deidara's vision came back into full view as he layed there face down and he saw that the three Anbu ops were standing no more then 20 feet away. They seemed to be chuckling with satisfaction as they circled around a sunken figure and gave it a kick, 'Tobi' was all Deidara thought as he watched them kick him over and over again as Tobi feebly tryed to rise to his feet.

However about 30 seconds later they all stepped back and allowed poor Tobi to rise to his feet. "Well Akatsuki, it seems like we killed your little partner. And now your next." They all let out a sinister laugh that went on for ages but as it died down this time they seemed to be joined by someone else in their evil laugh, Tobi.

Tobi stood their laughing and not his typical childish laugh or a laugh when he heard a funny joke. This was a deep dark sinister laugh that seemed to defy ever coming from the bumbling idiot.

The Anbu were just as suprised, "What the hell are you laughing for you fucking moron?" "Fools. you really think that you had me? I just needed to buy enough time in order to find the fourth Anbu member you had hidden in the trees."

The three Anbu's attention turned fully towards a nearby tree as a screaming sound was heard followed by the thuding coming from a previously hidden Anbu black op, now with a kunai deeply imbeded into his back.

The shocked Anbu turned back towards Tobi, "What?! But how?!" one screamed before the Tobi standing in the middle of them poofed away into a cloud of smoke, "A shadow clone! We've been tricked!"

The same evil laughter erupted from the trees as the Anbu looked around frightened, "Very good now your starting to get it. It was really quite simple. After the pathetic paperbomb you threw I jumped off the trail and made a shadow clone as I hid in the trees. I purposely allowed you to find my shadow clone in order to draw attention from me finding your fourth member" "B-but how did you know we had another member in the trees?!" "Imbecile. Its Ninja-101 that a member of a group should always hide away in order to protect against ambushes. And sadly thats just what you walked into."

Deidara couldn't believe what he was hearing while he layed face down on the trail, seemingly unconcious to everyone around him. Not only had Tobi had a plan all along but now it seemed as if the Tobi he had always known was all a lie.

The Anbu all growled as their circle enclosed back to back to back holding their kunai up towards the calm forest trying to find any irregularity that could give away the masked man's position.

The evil laugh returned in a chuckle, "Still trying to find me huh? Well i'll make it easy for you" Tobi shouted before jumping down from the tree he was in, about 25 feet away from the Anbu.

"You fool its still 3 on 1!" one of the Anbu yelled "Yes and the odds are still in my favor you see" Tobi mocked confidently. "Hmn what are you talking about you idiot? So you killed are guardian. The guy was a fucking failure anyway. We are the real deal!"

Tobi just huffed, "Well then lets see shall we?" What happened next caused Deidara's chest to tighten almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. Tobi's eyehole began to glow red. But it wasn't just any red, but the deep blood red of the Uchiha's Sharingan.

'Tobi is an Uchiha' Deidara thought in disbelief as Tobi's newly formed Sharringan came into full view. It seemed to be in a peculiar shape of a ring with three individual circles around it However it wasn't just any regular Sharringan but the most deadly Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Anbu seemed to be having a hard time dealing with this, "What the hell?" "Hes an Uchiha!" "But how I thought they were all dead!" Tobi just laughed at this, "Yes most of us are dead. However that is only because me and my decitfile decided to purge to land of our kind."

The Anbu were highly confused at Tobi's words and came to only one possible conclusion, "I-Itachi? Is that you?" Tobi chuckled, "Not quite. However as much fun as it was to make your aquaintance I really must be finishing up now."

The Anbu, finally recovering from the intial shock that Deidara was still expreiencing from being partnered with an Uchiha readied their various hand signals and kunai, "Sharingan or no Sharingan your going down with the rest of your clan!" the biggest one yelled before charging.

The Anbu screamed bloody murder before making the appropriate hand signals, "Fire style! Fireball Justsu!" he yelled before dousing Tobi with a barrage of flames.

Tobi chuckled softly as his form gently walked through the pathetic flickering of the flames while the Anbu got ever closer with kunai in hand. However with the Sharingan one can know their enemy's moves even before the enemy knows their own.

Tobi easily dodged slash after kick after punch as Deidara watched on in utter amazement from his spot in the dirt. Tobi had such grace as he easily swayed back and forth making this Anbu look like a jounin.

"You easily bore me" Tobi muttered before headbutting the giant man with his mask causing him to double over in pain. As the man was on his hands and knees Tobi calmly placed his foot over him and used enough pressure to shove the Anbu's face in the dirt, "Your pathetic. I mean really. Aren't you guys supposed to be the best.

The other Anbu looked on in fear as Tobi sharply raised his foot up before bringing it back down with crushing force, crushing the man's skull and pulling off a perfect curb stomp.

The female Anbu finally snapping out of her trance stared down at her fallen comrade, "Brother!" she screamed as she charged towards Tobi with murder and revenge clouding her thoughts.

Deidara noticed that Tobi was still staring down at the body even as the girl charged and he couldn't help but wonder why Tobi wouldn't acknowledge the oncoming threat. That is until he noticed his eye glowing an even sharper shade red before he fully turned towards the girl and screamed, "Amaterasu!"

A horrifiying shriek echoed through the forest as the girl's body was cinged into nothing, not even ash was left behind to comemorate where the Anbu girl once stood.

The final Anbu was so petrified that all he could do was fall to his knees and stare up into the orange mask and that one glowing red eye mocking him. "Wh-who are you?" was all the man muttered too shocked at losing his beloved comrades by this devil.

Tobi seemed to just stare at him for a moment as if deep in thought before his hands came up to his mask and with one yank a mountain of hair fell and Deidara couldn't help but wonder how he could have hid such long and amazing hair.

Deidara looked over in awe at his partner who for the first time he saw without his mask. Sharingan eyes attached to a pale and lean face. A full mane of beautiful hair fell over one of his eyes and even though Deidara wasn't gay he could honestly say that this was the most beautiful guy he had ever saw.

The man just smiled as he stared at his victim's shocked expression, "You can call me Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Akatsuki." Deidara didn't think he could be anymore shocked by this point until he realized that not only was his partner an Uchiha but it was none other then the supposidly dead Madara Uchiha. This was the founder of the Uchiha clan and it now seemed that he was the leader of the Akatsuki.

The man just stared up at Madara and with great courage managed to change his expression to one of anger, "Well?! You fucking killed my teammates! Now kill me too! What the fuck are you waiting for?! KILL ME!" the man screamed hell bent on joining his friends in the next life then to live with the grief.

Madara just smiled, "No. Your going to live with it. Your going to live every day knowing your friends died horrible gruesome deaths and you were not given such a realease. In fact before I take my leave I will give you one last gift."

Deidara couldn't believe the cold-heartedness of Madara and wondered what final gift he would give him. Suddenly Madara's eye glowed a bright red again as he stared at the man, "For the next 72 hours you will relive this gruesome scene. You will feel the flames licking on your friend's body as she burnt into nothing. You will feel the crushing blow on your friend's skull as blood seept from his eyes. This is my final gift. TSUKUYOMI!"

Deidara watched in horror as the man clutched his head screaming bloody murder as he was forced to watch his friend's deaths over and over again. Madara decided to take his leave and casually strolled over towards Deidara.

Deidara quickly closed his eyes even before Madara turned to him because he knew personally that the Sharingan can pick up any movements. He suddenly felt himself being picked up by strong arms and he soon realized that he must have lost a lot more blood then he thought. Within seconds Deidara slipped into unconciousness the screaming from the Anbu slowly fading away.

When Deidara slowly regained conciousness some time later he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a familiar orange mask, "Sempai!" Tobi shouted causing Deidara to scream in suprise both from being watched why he was sleeping and because the day's earlier events slowly came back to him.

Deidara looked around frantically and discovered that he was in his own bed back at the base. He looked over to his arm and realized that it was resewn definitaly by Kakuzu because the bastard left a bill on the nightstand.

Suddenly Deidara was roughly hugged by Tobi, "You did it Sempai!" "Did what?!" Deidara asked frantically, "You defeated the Anbu!" Deidara couldn't believe what Tobi/Madara had told him. He defeated the Anbu? Hell no it was Madara who did that. However Deidara realized then that Madara must not have known that he knew of his true identity. If Deidara didn't want to get onto the wrong end of the dreaded Tsukuyomi then he'd better play along.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" "Well when that man detonated your clay bird he also detonated the ones that were following them and it blew them all to bits! Your the greatest Sempai!" Deidara sighed as it seemed that Madara had bought into his act. "Can I get you anything Sempai?" "Yeah get me a cola dumbass. The hero feels thirsty" "Right away Sempai!" Tobi/Madara exclaimed before running from the room.

Deidara let out a heavy sigh as he layed back and stared at the ceiling. All this time he thought he was paired with an idiot when all along it was a Uchiha legend and the leader of the Akatsuki. He wondered why Madara had gone under the guise of Tobi, a blubbering idiot who got no respect when he could have just as easily went as Madara and gained Deidara's full respect despite Deidara's strong dislike of Sharingan. What were Madara's true intentions?

Either way Deidara would definatly have to treat Tobi with more respect. After all...Tobi was his Sempai.

_Author's Notes: Hoped you liked it. Please read and review. Just so you guys get the ending, Sempai means senior which Madara technically is to Deidara._


	2. Chapter 2

A Blood Red Lie Chapter 2

Deidara slipped quietly through the Akatsuki base, the small room of his teammate slowly coming into sight down the long hall of Akatsuki bedrooms. It had been almost two weeks since Deidara's realization that Tobi wasn't Tobi at all but the living legend Madara Uchiha.

He wanted to find out more about this mysterious man. Sure he heard the name, saw the statue at the Valley of End, and knew little facts about him but for the most part Deidara was never that interested in Uchiha history for apparent reasons.

Tobi had been assigned to go on a mission by himself. Deidara was still in no shape to leave the base ever since the explosion that severed his arm for the second time. He reached the large oak door and was gently reaching for the handle when a voice made him almost shit his pants.

"What are you doing?" "Ah!" Deidara screamed worried that he would turn around to face Madara. However upon spinning he realized it was Kisame staring at him strangely, "Well? What are you doing?" Kisame asked however he didn't say it with accusation. He must have just been really curious as to what Deidara was up to.

"None of your fucking business shark! I can go into my partner's room without an interrogation" "But isn't Tobi out on a mission?" "Just fuck off, un." Kisame just grumbled at Deidara's rudeness and headed down the hallway.

With a sigh Deidara quietly opened the room, and was greeted with what one might consider a teenager's room. Posters of famous ninjas and actors were posted on the wall, models of famous video game characters and ninjas littered the shelf above the small bed that had sheets with kunai and throwing star logos. Deidara had to admit that Tobi's cover was a good one. He made his room look just like a kid would.

He made sure no one was around and checked all of Tobi's drawers. There wasn't much to be found. Standard underpants, socks, his old scarf. There was nothing that could be of any proof that Tobi was this evil warlord. He was starting to think that maybe he had hallucinated the entire event with the Anbu.

However just as he was about to head out a silver gleam caught his eye. Looking over to the bed he realized that underneath was a small chest whose lock was shining in the moonlight.

Going on his knees he lifted the small chest and placed it on the bed. The lock was simple and pitiful by Deidara's standards. Instead of blowing it up and risk Tobi finding it this way he just decided to make a clay spider so small that it could go inside the small lock and activate the tumblers.

After a minute that task was done and the little lock gave a satisfying click proving to Deidara that he still hadn't lost his touch. Grasping the chest with both his hands he lifted up the lid and was met face to face with many pieces of red metal.

"Armor?" Muttered Deidara. Yes inside was a set of red armor almost samurai in origin that seemed to be a perfect fit for Tobi. So Tobi was in an army then? Things weren't really adding up. However he did remember seeing this armor on the statue at the Valley of End.

Digging underneath the armor Deidara discovered a picture of two Uchihas. One was obviously Madara, but who was the other person? They seemed alike, both Uchihas and it was answered when down at the bottom Madara had written 'brother'.

Something in Deidara's head told him to flip over the card and when he did he was met with the most morbid poem he had ever heard.

_Both derived from mother's womb_

_The one the cause of the other's doom_

_One of them evil and full of lies_

_Decided to tear out his brother's eyes_

Something about that poem sent shivers down his spine. He heard that if the sharingan is overused the user became blind, and in many cases they stole another pair from someone else. Did Tobi really tear out his brother's eyes? However if Deidara thought that was shocking the next piece of paper he found was even more of a surprise.

It looked like a standard animal contract. Then one that is used to summon an animal or monster from another world to come and fight for the user. However what was so shocking about this was that the contract was for the Kyuubi.

So Tobi was the one who released the Kyuubi and murdered the fourth Hokage? It was hard to believe that the apparent moron Tobi was a mass murder and Deidara realized that compared to Tobi, he wasn't that much of a terrorist.

Digging to the bottom he found one last item. It seemed to be an outline of Madara's perfect world order after all the demons were captured. He read off the names, there was Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu…but he wasn't on it. Madara wasn't going to give him a position in his perfect world?

Turning the page over once again he was met with the pictures of Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, and himself. However his heart sunk when he read what was written above each of those names, "De-deceased?" whimpered Deidara as he stared at his apparent death certificate. None of these people were dead besides Sasori-Danna. Had Madara really predicted all of their deaths? Or was he planning on killing them all himself.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from far down the hallway and Deidara could hear Tobi chatting with Zetsu about the mission he was just on. "Shit!" shouted Deidara as he frantically stuffed everything back in the chest. The footsteps were getting closer and Deidara clamped down the lock and stood up.

That's when he noticed the picture of Madara and his brother sitting on the bed, he had apparently forgotten to put it back in the chest, "Aw fuck" he muttered as he slipped the picture into his back pocket just as the doorknob turned.

Deidara quickly sat on Tobi's bed just as the masked nin walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Deidara sitting on his bed, "Deidara-Sempai?" Tobi asked curiously.

Deidara quickly put on a false smile, "He-hey Tobi, un. Was just waiting for you to come back." Deidara thought Tobi would act happy and goofy that Deidara was waiting for but he wasn't expecting one simple word, "Why" asked Tobi in a very flat tone.

"Well you know. Your sempai just wanted to make sure his subordinate came back in one piece, un." This comment got the response Deidara had hoped for and he soon found himself being hugged by the big idiot, "Awe thank you Sempai!" exclaimed Tobi and Deidara couldn't believe this was all a big stupid act.

Deidara pushed Tobi off of him and proceeded to head out the door not noticing a small piece of paper that fell from his back pocket, "Yeah yeah whatever you big idiot" he muttered to Tobi who at this time was picking up a small picture from the floor.

"Deidara-sempai…what's this?" Deidara's breath caught in his throat and without even turning around his hands frantically reached into his back pockets. When he couldn't feel the picture he instantly realized that that was what Tobi must have been talking about.

Deidara turned around to see Tobi staring at the picture intently and then slowly looked up at him, "Where did you get this?" Deidara couldn't answer, he never thought he could be this scared of Tobi but he was, "Deidara…" It felt so cold when he didn't add the Sempai to the end of his name, "…where did you get this?"

"I-I uh…found it laying next to your bed when I was waiting for you." Tobi didn't really seem to believe him as silence filled the room, Tobi glaring at Deidara intently. Deidara gulped and mustered up all his courage to ask Tobi a question, "Do you…know these people?"

Tobi looked down at the picture again and seemed to be deep in thought, "No…never saw them in my life…" Deidara gave a nervous chuckle, "Well uh…see you Tobi, un." Tobi's eyes never left the picture, "Yes…see you Deidara."

Deidara turned around again and just as he slowly opened the door he heard Tobi's voice, "Oh and Sempai? Just one more thing." Deidara felt relieved that Tobi was once again using the word Sempai but the relief washed away when he was violently spun around before being lifted up by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the door. Looking down he saw the gleaming red eye of the sharingan through the eyehole of Tobi's mask, "Don't fuck with me." That wasn't Tobi's voice but the cruel sinister voice of Madara. Deidara was in complete shock as Madara abruptly tossed him through the open doorway and into the hall before the door was violently slammed shut.

Deidara held back a sob as he crawled up on his knees and looked up to see Itachi glaring down at him with cold unforgiving eyes, "They all find out sooner or later" Itachi muttered emotionless before walking away and leaving Deidara there to sob in silence.

Madara pulled off his mask with a sigh as his hair cascaded down to his back. That damned blonde had discovered his true identity and then had the balls to play stupid to his face. Looking down at the picture he read the little poem he had written about him and his brother. He always loved to make poems about his life and the events in it.

Without another word he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long poem that he had written from long ago.

_Betrayed by all of his clan and friends_

_He challenged the Hokage at the Valley of End_

_With the lose heavy in his heart_

_He released the Kyuubi to tear them apart_

_After his failure he sought revenge_

_And enlisted an Uchiha to end his clan_

_The demons he had sought to achieve his win_

_And enlisted the aid of missing S-classed Nin_

_Though many opposed him he was feared by all_

_When faced with his enemies they each took a fall_

_Without opposition he will soon rule the day_

Madara was never really able to finish the last verse of his poem. However now as he thought of his little confrontation with Deidara he knew the perfect way to end it.

_As long as a meddling blonde stays out of his way_

_Author's Notes: Well I wasn't really planning on making a second chapter but I thought I might as well end it with Madara realizing that Deidara knows who he is. Anyway plz read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

A Blood Red Lie Chapter 3

Deidara flew through the air gently grasping the reigns of his clay bird with his mouthed hands. Under Pein's orders he was able to either go after the nine tails kid or Sasuke. This should have been the greatest moment of his short life but what made it completely unbearable was the fact that Madara Uchiha, or should he say 'Tobi' was on the bird behind him.

"So which one are you going after Deidara-Sempai?!" Tobi yelled. Deidara couldn't believe that Madara would put up this act even with their confrontation a month earlier.

Over that month it seemed that Madara's predictions were coming true. Both Hidan and Kakuzu were dead and it seemed that Itachi was also weakened through his blindness. So does that mean the list that Madara had written was true? Was he really the next to die? Well if he was he was going to take at least one Uchiha with him.

"I-I think I'm going to go after nine tails" he muttered. Even though his pride would never let him admit it Tobi was putting him on edge. Wondering why Tobi didn't respond he looked back to see him just…staring at the blonde. With a gulp Deidara looked forward and continued towards the nine tails.

After about a half hour they arrived at the scene where Naruto Uzumaki was standing in the middle of a small field. Deidara saw him there with his spiked blonde eyes and orange jumpsuit. He was totally unaware.

But suddenly Deidara's eyes widened in horror as Naruto's hair turned…black and longer. And his orange jumpsuit turned into kimono attire. This wasn't Naruto at all but…Sasuke. He was so sure that he was tracking Naruto how did he end up following Sasuke?

Suddenly an evil chuckle came from behind the blonde. Looking over his shoulder he saw Tobi sitting on the bird with an evil gleam in his red eye.

"Sharingan" Deidara muttered in complete horror. He realized that he had fallen for Genjutsu. He was never going to the nine tails but Sasuke Uchiha. "Da-Damn you Uchiha" he bravely yelled over to Tobi.

Madara just chuckled, and took off his mask allowing his brilliant hair to cascade down his back. He smirked evilly and pointed a finger at the blond, "And after you swore to Itachi that you would never again fall for the same tricks of the Genjutsu. Well it seems as now that we are here might as well take down an Uchiha" Madara chuckled at the infuriated blond. And with that he placed the mask back on his face and jumped off the bird towards Sasuke.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sasuke yelled into the forest. His response was an orange masked Akatsuki member casually walking out of the forest, "So your Sasuke huh…you do look a lot like Itachi."

Part 2

It had been just a couple minutes since the battle commenced and Sasuke quickly pulled out his sword before charging at the duo of Deidara and Tobi.

"Shit!" Deidara yelled as he dove onto a tree above however Tobi seemed to be unaware of the impending blade, "Huh?" he muttered before he was swiped right through by Itachi's little brother.

With a thud Tobi fell to the ground and Deidara concentrated on his partner's still form. Even though he knew it was inevitable he kept muttering to himself, "Please don't get up please don't get up."

It only took a couple of seconds for Tobi to regain his composure and stand on his feet. Sasuke looked amazed, "H-how?" was all he could mutter as Tobi looked up at Deidara and yelled, "Sempai he's too fast for both of us!" he yelled. Deidara growled as Madara for some reason continued the stupidity act.

The battle continued until Deidara tossed a couple of his clay bombs at Sasuke who in return deflected them with his lightning blade. Madara seemed to be caught of guard as a couple of the bombs landed on him causing him to fall onto his back.

He knew if Deidara detonated the bombs with them on top of him even he may not survive, "Ho-hold on Sempai! Don't Katzu yet!" he yelled however Deidara knew this was more of a demand then a beg.

Deidara quickly clasped his hands together and muttered over and over again, "Katzu…Katzu. Why the fuck won't they detonate?" Madara chuckled slightly. He knew exactly why they didn't go off. Sasuke's blade was using lightning charka. It must have negated the effects of Deidara's clay.

Part 3

Deidara couldn't believe it. He had been defeated by Sasuke's little brother and what added to the humiliation was the fact that Madara was watching the entire thing. However if he was going to die…might as well bring 2 Uchihas with him.

Deidara smirked evilly as he tore his shirt off and ripped the stitches from the huge mouth on his chest. Sasuke gasped in repulsion as Deidara shoved an entire hand full of clay into the seemingly hungry chest.

Madara stood fifty feet away on a tree watching intently as the clay mouth chewed its clay meal. He hadn't read any reports of this jutsu and he was starting to get nervous.

Deidara grinned and instead of looking at Sasuke he looked directly at Madara. That orange mask, he wished Madara would take it off so he could see the horror on his face that Sasuke had.

"Now you will see my true art! For you see! Art…IS A BANG!!!" he screamed as his body was engulfed into an amazing explosion that rock the very earth.

Sasuke quickly summoned his snake and used his teleportation jutsu to leave the area. Madara on the other hand was too horror stricken to move has the explosion came ever closer.

He swore that before he was engulfed he heard the blonde's screams, "Die Madara!" the wind seemed to yell as Madara screamed in agony, his trademarked orange mask breaking into dozens of bits as his robe was slowly burned away.

If it wasn't for the red armor he was wearing underneath he would have been dead already. He quickly did the appropriate hand signs and was quickly teleported at the last moment as the forest became a barren wasteland.

Part 4

Madara reappeared at the only place he could think to teleport to before the explosion fully engulfed him. Slowly getting onto his feet he looked down at his statue of himself. Yep he had teleported to The Valley of End.

He thought it ironic that without his mask and that he had his old armor on that the statue looked pretty accurate at this time. At least he had gotten rid of that annoying blonde. "Well Sasuke is coming along quite nicely" Madara commented while taking a couple of steps, reading his teleportation jutsu again.

However as he made the hand signs the sun seemed to be blocked by an approaching shadow. Looking up he realized it was a small bird, but as the bird got closer he noticed that this one had no feathers, "…Clay?" he muttered before the bird landed on the statue and exploded.

Madara jumped away and watched in annoyance as his once beloved statue was absent of a face as the rocks cascaded down to the water below.

Looking up he watched aghast as Deidara flew into view, not one evident scratch from the supposedly dead Akatsuki member. Madara stood up on the hair of his statue and glared at Deidara, "How the fuck are you alive!" he screamed at Deidara.

Deidara just smirked, "You're a fool Madara! You thought you got me with your Genjutsu and tricked me into a fight with Sasuke. What you didn't know was that I trained my left eye everyday after my encounter with Itachi to negate the effects of the Sharingan's effects. After I negated it, I switch myself with an exact clay copy!"

Madara was amazed however he realized that Deidara left out an important part of his survival, "How were you able to cause that big of a detonation with a clay copy! You need charka strands throughout the body in order to do that!"

Deidara laughed triumphantly, "That was curtsey of Kakuzu. I broke into are dead friends room and stole one of the many hearts that he had stored. So what Sasuke fought was not just a regular clay copy but a fully living charka filled clay copy!"

Madara was angry…no he was furious. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to watch Deidara die by the hands of Sasuke in order to see if the boy was ready for his training. Now Deidara had outwitted him and it seemed as if Madara would have to take him out himself.

"I am still your leader you little fuck! Now obey me and die!" Madara screamed. Deidara stood up on his bird and with one motion of his arm tore the cloak off of him and through it into the valley below, "I am no longer part of the Akatsuki! I resign!" Madara's eyes narrowed as he went into sharingan mode while pulling out his katana.

Deidara responded by chomping down on some clay with his hands and forming them into their trademark bird shape. "Let's go!" Madara screamed as he jumped from his position while Deidara flew forward on his bird, both giving enraged screams.

Part 5

By the time the battle was done, the whole valley was in shambles. Both statues were destroyed and the once mighty waterfall was now blocked by chunks of the statue that was once of the First Hokage.

Deidara lay in the middle of it. Beaten and bloody as he gagged for air but only received blood instead. The battle had been epic and all of Deidara's clay and charka were spent.

One of the arms that was reattached by Kakuzu was floating 50 feet away in the water. Deidara heard gentle footsteps coming up to his location and he used the rest of his energy to raise eyes to meet Madara's.

Madara had relatively minor injuries. Besides from a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises he was ok. His armor on the other hand was destroyed, leaving only a few sheets of it.

"I admire your determination. You know you are the only person to stand up to me since the First Hokage? If you weren't already on the verge of dieing I may have asked you to be my partner in my little scheme. Oh well lets get this over with, eh Sempai?" he chuckled as he bent down and grasped Deidara by the neck.

With ease he lifted the blonde off the ground, causing blood to fall from Deidara's many lacerations. Madara pulled his katana back and readied it for the kill until Deidara spoke his last words, "You will fail…" "…What?" "You…you will fail Madara. The Nine tails…I can see it, he will be your destruction. I knew I never had a chance to defeat you but I had to try. See you in hell…Tobi" "You bite your tongue you sniveling blonde!"

Madara thrusted the blade forward as Deidara screamed out, "Long live Konohona!" before the blade met his flesh and Deidara met his end.

Epilogue

Madara had been right about many things in his life, and Deidara had been wrong. However the one thing that Deidara was right about was that Madara was defeated by Naruto and Konohona did survive.

Although many visited the statue of Naruto that was erected in the middle of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, many also came to the Valley of End to admire two statues that were also built.

The first was in actuality a remake of Madara's old statue. However what many came to praise was the newest statue in the valley. The statue of the first person to bravely stand up against Madara's new evil uprising.

It was the statue of The Village hidden in the Stone's great clay bomber, Deidara.

_Author's notes: Man I can't believe that I made another chapter…ok NOW this was the last chapter!_


End file.
